1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game control program and a video game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a video game of the type in which the expression by a vast map is possible and a plurality of paths with a plurality of branch points exist in the middle of the map. In the video game of this type, in accordance with the instructions of the player, a game character (or a group of game characters units) is moved through the paths, and a battle or the like is conducted between the game character and the enemy-side game character which will be encountered on the way.
Conventionally, the move instructions in the video game of this kind are inputted from an input unit provided with buttons, a joystick, a mouse, or a touch panel being operated by the player. There are two movement control methods. The first movement control method is to continuously instruct the direction of movement of the game character or unit from the current position to the destination. The second movement control method is to specify a next destination of the game character or unit on the visual field image or the map image such that no input operation to the buttons or the like is needed until the specified next destination is reached.
In the conventional video game device, the move instructions for movement of the game character or unit are inputted as described above, but the following problems are pointed out.
In the case of the first movement control method, the input operation of the buttons etc. must be continued until the destination is reached, and there is a problem that the input operation of the buttons etc. becomes a serious burden for the player when performing a video game having a long movement path.
In the case of the second movement control method which specifies a next destination on the visual field image or the map image, the input operation of the buttons is slightly easier than that of the first movement control method. However, after the specified next destination is reached, it is necessary to again specify a further next destination on the visual field image or the map image. If many branch points appear on the plurality of paths, the next destination has to be specified frequently, and there is a problem that the operation to specify the next destination frequently becomes troublesome.
Moreover, in the case of the second movement control method which specifies a next destination on the map image, specifying a distant position considerably distant from the current position is permitted. However, in such a case, the system (video game program) automatically sets up an intermediate path according to the shortest path method or the like, and it is difficult to move the game character or unit along a desired movement path so as to match the player's intension.